Blizzards Tale
by Vinyl Scratch Jnr
Summary: Blizzard an unknown and a very unusual dragon must go through a lot to find out who he really is and the only dragon that can help him uncover his past is the legendry Spyro and Ex-Terror of the skies Cynder, but there's a small problem. He is too afraid and has'nt got the courage to go up and meet the legendry dragons, will he be able to summon up the strength to meet these heros


Chapter 1: Blizzard -  
A young white dragon slowly opened the door his midnight black left wing shone in the sunlight whilst his ruby red right wing glistned soo bright, he then titled his head up and tried to put on a brave face. He then put his head before letting out a long sigh, then his ears pricked up as he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

He quickly turned round to startle a red dragon heading in his direction "he...hey bliiii...Blizzard" he started out with a voice clearly obvious that he had just got a shock also he was shaking all over. Blizzard relexed and a smile came to his face "Hey Flame, beautifl day today "Blizzard said. Flame moved closer in and nodded in agreement before they headed towards the busy street.

"FLAME, BLIZZARD!" a voice cried out and the two dragons turned to see who has just yelled out thier names and both had a confused look on thier faces as to who just yelled at them, they both shrugged abd continued they heard the voice again "FLAME!, BLIZZARD! OVER HERE!" this time they both competley turned around and at the end of the street was a pink dragon they knew far to well.

They slowly turned and Flame nervously took a step back whilst Blizzard took a step forward, he then turned his head round to Flame and motioned him to take a step forward, which he eventually did. Whilst this was going on the pink dragon ran down the street to where her friends were and when she did arrive she was completly out of breath.

"Ember" Blizzard Said "If you don't mind for mine and Flame's benefit if you could calm down a little bit. Flame nodding in agreement. Ember looked at the pair and said "ok guys, maybe I did speak a little to fast. Flame looks at Ember "a little fast" Flame spluttered out "I say more like super fast". Ember looked striaght at Flame and at this point Blizzard decided to step in "so what do you want to do today?" Blizz asked

"How about we go round and see Georga" Ember quickly said "then we'll go and play a game of tailball, before going round to see Oxidus, sound like fun guys?". Flame and Blizz nodded in agreement and they set off for Georga's and got there fairly quickly. F;lame knocked on the door and a black dragoness answered the door.

"Cynder: said Ember "its good to see you:. Ember turned around about to introduce Cynder to her but he had vanished and only Flame was standing there, "Flame where's Blizzard?" inquired Ember. Flame looked to his left then quickly to his right before spluttering out "he was here just a moment ago"  
Somwhere down the highstreet a scared and close to ears Blizzard who had seen one of his idols, but could'nt even feel the courage to say hello to her and if Cynder ws there he was sure Spyro ws there as well, "guess Georga was'nt kidding when she said she knew Cynder & Spyro" he said to himself, he then decided he'd fly over to Oxidus and see how he was doing, it seemed like fun. Blizz set off quickly and arrived there in no time, He knocked on the door and Oxidus answered it "Hi Blizz" Oxidus said "you want to come in?"

Blizzard walked into the living room and Oxidus followed him in. "So I thought you were heading to Georga's, thats what Ember said when I saw her this morning" Oxidus said.  
"We were heading to Georgas but when we got there I saw Cynder and..." Bliz paused, "You got nervous and left" Oxidus suddenly said and Blizz looked and sadly nodded his head.  
"Relax Bliiz" Oxidus said quickly "You've always been nervous around new people and your idols", Blizzard quickly looked up at Oxidus and quickly said "then how do I conquere my fears Oxidus"  
Oxidus walked into the garden and Blizz followed him "its very simple" Ox saud "You need to meet one of them face to fae and not both of them at the same time"

Blizz though about what Ox said and was finding himself walking in a circle getting faster and faster and then nothing it all went black.  
"Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard!" Blizzard jamp to his feet and quickly saw Ember then he turned his head to see Flame, Oxidus, Georga, Spyro and Cynder all standing there with Ox tyring and failing to ask Spyro and Cynder to leave.  
Blizz took one look at Spyro and Cynder and bolted as fast he could. He was flying away with tears rolling down his cheeks saying "Why can't I be stronger, hwy can't I be stronger" He kept repeating tis the entire team he was in the air until he got back to the orphange.  
Blizz then walked in and headed striaght to his room and slmped onto his bed, this was his specia room a place where he could be alone with his thoughts and what he generlly did next but all he wanted to do at the moment was cry so he pushed his head into his pillow and began sobbing into it. 


End file.
